Obesity and diabetes are chronic diseases. Treatment and prevention of obesity and diabetes include healthy eating and active living. Healthy eating includes reducing calorie intake. Processed flour food products increase carbohydrate intake and are inexpensive. One strategy to increase healthy eating is to reduce consumption of flour food products. However, many alternatives to flour food products are expensive for many people to consume on a daily basis and many do not taste or have the characteristics that people find appealing in flour food products.
A need exists for food alternatives that are healthy, gluten-free, low-carb, and/or low-calorie. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to offer protein food products as alternatives to flour food products.